In northern climates, snow accumulation on vehicles poses significant problems during winter months. Removing snow from a vehicle is time-consuming and requires physical exertion. Typically, simple tools such as brushes and scraping devices are used to remove snow from the roof, windshield, hood, etc., of a vehicle. However, when the accumulation is heavy, using such tools to remove snow can be difficult and even dangerous for many people. For example, if one foot of snow (or more) accumulates on a vehicle, and the ground around the vehicle is icy, a person attempting to scrape the snow off the vehicle risks slipping and falling, or over-exerting himself. A person who is relatively weak or frail may be unable to remove the snow under such conditions.
As described herein, the present invention clears snow off a vehicle with relatively small amount of force, enabling a person who is relatively weak or frail to remove the snow. The present invention utilizes thin sheets made with very light material. The sheets of the present invention are designed to stay very close to the surface of a vehicle as the sheets are laid on the surface of a vehicle to take advantage of streamlined shape of a vehicle in clearing the snow off the vehicle. The sheets of the present invention clear snow by utilizing gravity and the streamlined shape of a vehicle, and thus result in using less force in clearing the snow than simply using the force alone.
Modern vehicles are designed to have streamlined shape to reduce the drag caused by air resistance. The roof of a vehicle, which appears to be flat to human eyes, is slightly angled to reduce the drag. The present invention is designed to utilize the angled surface of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,167 describes a windshield snow cover. The present invention described herein is distinctly different from the snow cover of the '167 patents or any other commercially available windshield snow cover. For example, the windshield cover can only remove snow on the windshield while various embodiments of the present invention remove snow from the entire vehicle. The amount of snow cleared by various embodiments of the present invention is about 8 times more than a windshield snow cover may be able to remove.
In one embodiment, the sheets of the present invention are placed at the front and back of a vehicle to utilize the streamlined shape of a vehicle.
In accordance with an embodiment, an apparatus includes a sheet having a first side ending at first and second corners, and a second side opposite the first side, the second side ending at third and fourth corners, wherein one or more first holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the first corner, one or more second holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the second corner, one or more third holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the third corner, and one or more fourth holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the fourth corner. The apparatus also includes first, second, third, and fourth connecting cords, each connecting cords comprising a respective elastic band having first and second ends, and first and second hooks attached to the first and second ends of the elastic band.
In one embodiment, the first side is shorter than the second side.
In another embodiment, the sheet has a trapezoid shape.
In another embodiment, the sheet is made of a tarp material, a polyester material, or a plastic material.
In another embodiment, the one or more first holes include a plurality of first holes arranged in one or more first rows, the one or more second holes include a plurality of second holes arranged in one or more second rows, the one or more third holes include a plurality of third holes arranged in one or more third rows, and the one or more fourth holes include a plurality of fourth holes arranged in one or more fourth rows.
In another embodiment, a sheet has four plastic hooks. In another embodiment, a sheet has four high elasticity latex tubes.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method is provided. A first sheet is placed over a front portion of a vehicle, wherein the front portion includes at least a portion of the vehicle's hood, the vehicle's front windshield, and a portion of the vehicle's roof. A plurality of first connecting cords are used to secure the first sheet to first and second front wheel wells of the vehicle and to first and second door handles of the vehicle. A second sheet is placed over a rear portion of a vehicle, wherein the rear portion includes at least a portion of the vehicle's trunk, the vehicle's rear windshield, and a portion of the vehicle's roof. A plurality of second connecting cords are used to secure the second sheet to first and second rear wheel wells of the vehicle and to third and fourth door handles of the vehicle. After snow has fallen on the vehicle, a side of the first snow removal apparatus nearest the front end of the vehicle is grasped by a user. The first snow removal apparatus is pulled at least partially off the vehicle. A side of the second snow removal apparatus nearest the rear end of the vehicle is grasped by a user. The second snow removal apparatus is pulled at least partially off the vehicle.
In one embodiment, the snow cover sheet material is reinforced polyester.
In one embodiment, the sheet has a first side ending at first and second corners, and a second side opposite the first side, the second side ending at third and fourth corners, wherein a one or more first holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the first corner, one or more second holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the second corner, one or more third holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the third corner, and one or more fourth holes are arranged in the sheet proximate the fourth corner.
In another embodiment, the first side is shorter than the second side.
In another embodiment, each of the first and second connecting cord includes a respective elastic band and first and second hooks.
In one embodiment, the sheets described herein are elastic, and have latex tube-shaped cords and hooks. In one embodiment, the cord is high elasticity latex bungee tubes.
In one embodiment, the sheets described herein, having elastic properties and latex cords and hooks, fits on passenger vehicles of all sizes as a one-size-fit-all snow removal apparatus.
These and other advantages of the present disclosure will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings.